Life in Victorious World
by LunaScamander17
Summary: Ada siswa tranferan baru di Hollywood Arts High School. Mereka datang dari British Music and Arts Academy. Lihat yuk hari-hari Tori dan kawan-kawan menghadapi siswa-siswa baru ini. Siswa tranferan ini adalah para pemain Harpot(di sini mereka tidak dikenal sebagai pemain Harpot), dan OC-OC ku! please review!


**Discliamer: tercipta langsung di kepalaku! Jadi semuanya bukan punya ku kecuali OC(yang banyak sekali)**

**Summary: Ada siswa tranferan baru di Hollywood Arts High School. Mereka datang dari British Music and Arts Academy. Lihat yuk hari-hari Tori dan kawan-kawan menghadapi siswa-siswa baru ini. Um.. aku nggak tau ya ini Crossover atau bukan, tapi yang kuceritakan adalah tokoh-tokoh pemain Harpot dan OC-OC ku. **

**Warnings: Gaje, terlalu banyak OC, Typos, banyak sekali percakapan(aku nggak tw apa harus dijadikan fic percakapan saja), dan hal-hal kurang lainnya.**

**Chapter 1: the New Kids**

"akan ada murid-murid transferan sementara selama berapa bulan ini.." kata Mr Sikowitz pada Tori dan Cat yang lewat di koridor.

_**Victorious Opening:**_

_Here i am_

_Once again_

_Felling lost but now and then_

_I breathe it in_

_To let it go go go_

_And you don't know where you are now_

_Or what it will come to_

_If only somebody could hear_

_When you figure out how_

_You're lost in the moment_

_You diiisapear_

_You don't have to be afaid to put your dreams in action_

_You're never gonna fade you'll be the main atrraction_

_Not a fantasy_

_Just remember me_

_When it turns out right_

_'Cuz' you know that if you live in your imagination_

_Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fasination_

_In my victory_

_Just remember me when i make it_

_SHIIIIIIIIIIINE!_

"Berapa lama mereka akan disini?" tanya Jade yang lewat didepan Mr Sikowitz.

"sekitar beberapa menit lagi" kata Mr Sikowitz sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Dan beberapa murid transferan yang datang dengan seragam berjas hitam dan garis merahdi bagian ujung kerah, dasi dan lengan tangan. Untuk yang perempuan mereka memakai rok dengan garis merah di ujung rok, dan yang laki-laki celana hitam polos. Mereka ditatap para gadis(mungkin karena yang cowok tampan-tampan:)).

"itu mereka?" tanya Cat, dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"yeah, dan kurasa bukan menit lagi" kata Mr Sikowitz.

"Um, Mr Sikowitz siapa mereka?" tanya Andre yang muncul dari belakang.

"mereka anak tranferan dari British Music and Arts Academy" ujar Mr Sikowitz, memandangi anak-anak baru itu dengan takjub.

"bukankah itu salah satu anggota 'The Radcliffe'?" tanya Trina yang muncul dengan poster bergambar dua orang, cewek dan cowok yang keduanya berdiri dengan tangan disilang, dan posisi berdiri saling menghadap punggung. dan tulisan 'The Radcliffe' besar-besar tepat dibawahnya, serta background biru.

"um... aku tidak tahu.." kata Jade dengan tanpa perasaan sama sekali.

Trina tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menuju ke salah seorang cewek yang berdiri bergerombol disana.

"kau Gabriella Radcliffe kan? Aku penggemar beratmu!" Trina, mengambil 'Pear Phone'-nya dan langsung memfoto gadis itu dengannya disamping.

"aku Trina Vega!" Trina mengeluarkan tangannya, mengharap dijabat oleh gadis ini.

"Aku Gabby Radcliffe" gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Trina, dan dia kembali ke barisan gerombolan itu.

"Dia menjabat tanganku.." Trina seoalah akan pingsan.

"siapa mereka?" tanya Tori tanpa rasa bersalah apapun.

"mereka, yang ada diposter Trina? Mereka 'The Radcliffe'! duo baru yang datang dari Inggris" kata Beck.

"mungkin aku bisa minta tanda tangan mereka" kata Cat dengan senyuman.

"bukankah hanya ada Gabby disana?" Trina sudah tersadar lagi rupanya. Dia bangkit dan mengejar seorang cowok yang sedang membawa buku sambil berdiri.

"Daniel!" Trina mengejarnya seperti orang gila!.

"Hai semuanya!" suara speaker besar terdengar di tengah koridor, seorang anak perempuan berdiri di satu meja dan membawa mikrofon dia juga mengenakan seragam British Academy.

"namaku Natasha Carol! dan aku memberitahumu kalau kami akan memperkenalkan siswa kebangaan British Music and Arts Academy"

Dia turun dari meja itu dengan kursi tepat disamping meja.

Gabby maju duluan "namaku Gabriella Radcliffe, dan Saudara kembarku Daniel Radcliffe" kata Gabby dengan senyuman manis.

"aku Emma Watson" anak permpuan ini sangat cantik bak model!. Dia bahkan mungkin bisa masuk Vogue!.

"aku Tom Felton" cowok pirang ini sangatlah tampan dan dapat membuat hati setiap wanita meleleh.

"aku Rupert Grint, keahlian ku rap dan drums!" kata si rambut mereh.

"aku Daniel Radcliffe" yang jelas anak ini sangatlah pintar dan kutubuku.

"aku Rachel Dark, jangan pernah mengatakan hal aneh tentang namaku" saat anak ini berbicara suasana tiba-tiba menjadi horror.

"Jade akan ada yang mengalahkanmu" ujar Andre dibelakang.

"anak itu lebih menyeramkan dari Jade" kata boneka Robbie, Rex.

"aku Lisa Westson! Aku suka kucing dan aku sangat sensitive..." anak ini agak misterius namun cukup menyenangkan.

"sekarang apa bedanya Watson dan Weston?" tanya Robbie dari belakang.

"aku Katherine Ginger"anak satu ini biasa saja, sama regular dengan anak yg lain.

"dan terakhir! Aku! Natasha Carol!" kata Natasha.

"ayo pergi dari sini.." ujar Emma yang keluar besama Gabby, Daniel, Tom, dan Rupert dari koridor.

"Bye Emma!" kata Natasha, dia mendekati Tori dan kawan-kawan dan menyuruh kerumunan untuk bubar.

"Hi, aku Natasha! Ini Rachel, Lisa dan Katherine" kata Natasha, saling menjulurkan tangan pada satu persatu dari mereka.

"maafkan soal Emma dan kawan-kawan" kata Katherine "itu sudah biasa di sekolah kami".

"karena mereka penyanyi hebat dan model mereka jadi sombong begitu!" ujar Lisa, kedau lengannya disilangkan didada.

"aku Tori Vega" kata Tori dan yang lainnya memperkenalkan diri mereka satu persatu.

"aku senang bertemu kalian!" lalu semuanya berjalan begitu cepat.

"dia sama sombongnya dengan yang lain" Jade mengelengkan kepalanya.

"mungkin anak-anak disana memang begitu..." kata Beck.

"kita harus ke kelas!" Mr Sikowitz mengusir mereka setelah bel berbunyi.

**A/N: kacau ya! Ini cumen satu jam jadi yah, yang seadanya aja. **


End file.
